Half the Happiness
by Anata to Watashi
Summary: Karin berlari keluar taman. ia melambaikan tangan padaku sambil tertawa. Dari kejauhan sebuah truk besar menghampiri Karin yang sedang tertawa. Aku kaget melihatnya dan berlari ke arahnya…"Ka… Kariiin…"Ucapku lemas. Our first fic! Read and Review please..
1. Chapter 1

Iyey... Kami adalah pendatang baru di FFn. Ini adalah fic perdana kami. Yah, fic ini rewritten, llho. makasih ya buat yang sudah mereview dan memberi saran di fic "Setengah Dari Kebahagiaan" yang abalnya... abalan deh. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi... Silakan menikmati fic perdana kami :D

* * *

**Half The Happiness (rewritten)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto is the own of Naruto**

**Half the Happiness by Via and Ria**

**Summary : Aku dan Karin adalah saudara. Karin adikku dan aku kakaknya, dulu ia sangat baik. Tetapi, sejak Karin ikut lomba cerdas cermat dan dia dapat juara satu ia jadi sombong. Ditambah lagi ibuku yang dulu baik padaku sekarang jadi sering kasar dan ayahku, sudah semenjak aku kelas 1 smp dia tidak pulang (kayak bang Toyiib euy!) My first fic, maaf klo ada typo, miss typo, OOC tingkat tinggi, dll. Read and Review please ^^**

**Warning : OOC, Alurnya…ya gitu deh, AU, gaje, typo, miss typo, dan lain lain, sebagainya, kawan- kawannya, dan semua yang ga bener. Benar- benar maaf ==". Eh, Naruto umurnya lebh tua ya~~**

**Pair (s) ch.1 : Tokoh utamanya Sakura Haruno, kalau pair buat chapter 1, baru SasuKa (Sasuke Karin), sama NaruSaku.**

**Half The Happiness ch. 1

* * *

**

"Haruno!"Panggil guru mtk-ku sambil memberikan selembar kertas, wajahnya pun berseri2

"Ya"Aku mengambil kertas tersebut

"Bagus, Haruno, nilaimu naik drastis jadi 80. Kau pasti belajar giat, ya? nilaimu paling tinggi, lho"Guru matematika-ku, Kurenai-sensei sambil tersenyum dan aku senang sekali

"Iya, sensei… aku belajar mati2an biar ibuku senang"Jawabku

Namaku Sakura Haruno(15) akhirnya aku dapat ulangan baguuuus disekolah, dapat nilai paling tinggi di kelas, pasti ibu bakalan senang, habisnya biasanya aku dapat pas-pasan! Oh iya,sekedar member tau ya, ibuku itu cantik, lho. Dia punya rambut yang panjang dengan warna ungu muda yang lembut, sayangnya… ah, aku tidak mau membicarakan itu, aku yakin aku bisa merubah sifat ibu padaku

TAP TAP TAP

*Suara langkah kakiku berlari*

"Ibu… lihat, aku dapat nilai 80 di ulangan matematika, aku dapat yg paling tinggi, buu"aku kegirangan lalu menunjukan nilaiku pada ibu ketika seusai sekolah

"Apa?Cuma 80? kalaupun kau yang mengerjakan pasti kamu nyontek!"Ibu bicara sambil merapikan baju

"Nggak, bu. Ini hasil usahaku sendiri… bu, aku dapat nilai tertinggi d kls!"

"Contoh adikmu! dia selalu dapat nilai 100! tak pernah dibawah 9! paling kecil itu 8,5!"

"Ibu, aku kan sudah berusaha. Kenapa…kenapa ibu malah memarahi aku..?"aku mengeluarkan air mata

"Ibu tidak memarahi kamu, kamu harus lebih bagus lagi! Nilai 8 bagi ibu tidak ada artinya walaupun kamu berusaha"Suara ibu makin keras

Aku mengelap air mataku dengan sapu tanganku lalu tiba-tiba Karin (15) adikku muncul "Ibuu… ulanganku dapat nilai 98, hari ini belikan aku gaun yang manis ya, bu. Nanti Ino ultah, aku harus pakai baju manis"

"Wah, hebat, 98! baiklaah ibu akan membelikanmu gaun yg manis, km ganti baju dulu, ya"wajah ibu tiba-tiba menjadi cerah

"Ibu, aku mau dibelikan baju juga"pintaku

"Tidaaaaak! nilaimu masih segitu"Wajah ibu berubah menjadi kesal

"Ibu jahat!"aku menangis ke atas kamarku lalu mengambil boneka beruangku "hiks… hiks…"

"Sakuraa!"panggil Karin dan ia membuka pintu kamarku diloteng atas

"Apa?"jawabku

"Hari ini nilaimu dapat 8, ya?"Tanya Karin

"Iya,"

"Oh, aku mau dibelikan gaun manis, lho"

"Bodo amat!"

"Kok marah,sih?"

"PERGI!"Aku mendorong Karin lalu pintu kututup kencang. BRAKKKK!

"Hiks… hii…ks… hu…huu..aaa"aku menangis lagi "Kenapa ibu ga adil, siiih? hiks.."

Kalau dipikir lagi, sejak Karin ikut lomba cerdas cermat dan dia dapat juara satu ibu jadi seperti ini, ibu marah kalau aku dapat nilai jelek! Aku bingung sama ibu! kalau aku dapat diatas Karin pasti ibu menuduhku nyontek, kalau aku dapat jelek aku dibilang nggak berguna!

Kenapa? kenapa ibu jahat seperti ini?

**esoknya**

"Sakura, kau ikut ke pesta Ino?"Tanya Karin di kelas

"Ikut"

"Kau pakai baju apa?"

"Pakai baju liburan kemarin"Jawabku

"Yaampun, bukankah itu sudah usang?"

"Biar"

"Kau nggak minder?"

"Nggak"

"Ooooh… ga mau pakai baju yg lebih bagus?"

"Nggak!"

"Yaah~ padahal aku ingin sekali meminjamkan bajuku untukmu, gaun yg bulan lalu aku dibelikan oleh ibu"

"Terus?"

"Mau pakai, nggak? bagus lho, daripada pakai baju yg udah usang? mending kau pakai gaun-ku yg warnanya pink itu lho~ kan baguuus"

Aku menahan amarahku yg ingin meledak, maka aku mengurungkan niatku lalu keluar dari kelas, aku berjalan menuju lapangan belakang untuk menghindar dari adik ku!

**Saat pesta…**

"Ibu aku sudah siap! aku cantik nggaaak?"Tanya Karin pada ibu

"Waaah~ cantik sekali, Kariiiiin!"Ibu malah heboh dan buru-buru mengambil kamera digitalnya dan memfotonya, lalu memeluknya.

"I…ibu… aku pantas nggak?"tanyaku dibalik pintu, dalam sekejap wajahnya berubah menjadi agak jengkel

"Yaah… bagus."Jawab ibu sambil buru-buru memasukan kamera digital ke dalam lemarinya, aku hanya bisa diam menatapnya

"Bu… foto aku juga, doooong~"Pintaku

"Jangaaan… nanti memorinya habiiiis!"

"Tapi… tadi ibu memfoto Karin berkali-kali, aku Cuma sekaliiii saja"

"Sudah dibilang jangan ya jangan!"Omel ibu-ku, aku kaget dengan responnya lalu keluar dari ruang tamu dan mengambil sandal asal-asalan

"Aaah! berikan itu! Itu sandalkuuu!" Karin menarik sandal yg ingin kupakai hingga aku terjatuh kedepan

"Aduuh~"Aku meringis kesakitan. "Karin.. kan aku mau pakai"Ucapku agak kencang dan tiba-tiba ibu keluar, wajahnya menjadi jengkel lalu ia mendorongku

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau nggak mengalah, hah? Dia kan adikmu!"Omel Ibu

"Ta…tapi bu…"

"Jangan membantah ibu!"Teriaknya dan aku sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tetap menahan air mataku yg ingin keluar "Yasudah, maaf… kalau gitu aku berangkat, bu…"Aku mencoba memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan ibu tetap berwajah jutek

"Ibuu~ aku berangkat yaaa…"Ucap Karin manja dan ibu tersenyum juga

"Iya… hati-hati, ya"Ibu mencium dahi Karin dan kami berangkat ke rumah Ino dengan sebuah motor, dan aku yang mengendarainya dan dalam beberapa menit aku sampai juga di rumah Ino. Aku menatap yang lain dan Karin heran kenapa semua orang memakai baju hitam(bukan gaun), sementara dia hanya orang yg memakai gaun pink di pesta tersebut. untung saja aku pakai baju-ku hitam (bukan gaun)

"aaah! aku mau pulaaaaang!" Karin ngambek dan aku menarik tangannya

"Jangan, Karin!"

"Apaan, sih! Aku mau pu…"

"Kariiiiin ~ yooo!"Panggil Sasuke, pacarnya yg sangat keren dengan ke-OOC'an tingkat tinggi (gomen, Sasuke Fc ==)

"Sasukeeee~ "Karin langsung memeluk Sasuke dgn manja, sementara Sasuke tersenyum malu, ia menatapku lalu ia memberikan senyuman salam dan ia masuk ke rumah Ino, aku juga masuk ke dalam, begitu aku masuk ke dalam teman-temanku menyambutku

"Sakuraa~ Sakuraa~"Sambut Tenten, Hinata dan Temari dan mereka menarikku untuk duduk di sofa, sudah ramai di pesta ini

"Semuanyaa~ thx yaa udah dataang!"Sambut Ino sambil memakai gaun warna hitam pekat. "Semuanya… silakan berpestaaa!"Teriak Ino sambil mengacungkan jarinya dan semuanya berpesta, ia turun dari tangga dan mendekat ke arahku

"Sakura, makasih ya udah dataaang!" Ino memelukku, dia teman dekatku sejak smp

"Iya, sama-sama"

"Lama nggak ngobrol sama kamu, nih. Gara-gara kls 3 aku pindah, dan ternyata sekarang kita 1 sma…!"

"Atashi mo~"

"Wahaha… aku punya hadiah untukmu!" Ino memberiku sebuah kotak yg cukup besar "Buka dirumah saja, ya!"

"Eh, baiklah. Tapi… bukannya ini kebalik?"

"Apanya?"

"Harusnya aku yg ngasih hadiah, bukan kamu yang ngasih aku hadiah…"

"Aaaah! Nggak apaaa~ Kau kan teman baikku"

"Ah, baiklah…"Jawabku

"Ino!"Panggil seorang cowok berbaju gelap dari atas tangga lalu ia turun dan berlari ke arah Ino

"Apaaaan?"Tanya Ino sedikit malas

"woi, berantakan tuh! lu apan kamar gua, hah?"Ucapnya kasar

"Wahahaha… kaget, bego! tadi nemu ada serangga, ya ditimpukin dah!"

"Ah! sialan, kamarku berantakan tau!"Omel cowok itu, Ino sih santai saja, padahal wajah cowok itu udah serem gitu~

"iya, bawel ah, ntar juga dirapihin kok sama pembantu"Balas Ino sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Sementara aku cekikikan melihat mereka berdua tertawa "eeh, maaf, dia emang berisik!"

"Nggak apa, kok."Balasku

"Yaah… kamu duluan yg mulai, sih!"Cela cowok tadi

"Udah, aah! Sakura, ini kakak sepupuku… namanya Naruto, atau sebut saja cowok kejam. Wahahaha" Tawa Ino maksa lalu tangan Naruto mendarat di kepala Ino, terlihat ada urat yang muncul dikepalanya

BUK

"Wadaww! sakit, goblok!"Omelnya

"Berisik, makanya jgn ngatain aku, bodoh!"

"aaah, lanjut saja! Naruto, kakak sepupuku yg tampan, baik hati, tidak sombong dan gemar menabuung… perkenalkan teman dekatku ketika smp, namanya adalah Sakura"

"Oh Sakura yang waktu itu, ya?"Naruto tersenyum

"Eh? Naruto-san kenal padaku?"Aku heran

"Iya, kenal kok. Waktu kls 2 kan aku pernah nganterin kamu naik mobil, waktu kamu kesini lagi hujan itu, lhoo"

"O…oooh~ iya, aku ingat."Aku mem-flashback pikiranku

"Yaudah, please enjoy, aku mau naik ya."

"Daah"Aku melambaikan tanganku dan Naruto-san naik ke lantai 2

"Ckckck… cowok sialan, sama Sakura kok alus gitu ngomongnya. Awas luu!"

"Wah…wah… kalian akrab, nihh?"

"Eh? akrab? Akrab dari Hongkong?" Ino menyentil jidat lebar-ku

"Wadaw!"

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam disini, pestapun berakhir. Masing-masing orang pulang satu persatu, hadiah sudah dikasih semua ke Ino dan perlahan-lahan para tamu pulang ke rmhnya. Saat aku siap-siap ingin pulang wajah Karin terlihat sangat kesal.

"Karin, ayo pu…"

"Cepet pulang!"Potongnya sambil menarik baju-ku, wajahnya terlihat sangat marah dan ingin menangis

"Karin… kau knapa?"Tanyaku.

"Berisik! Cepat pulang!"Dia mendorongku dan aku menyalakan mesin motor "Masa aku diledekin salah kostum sama tmn2ku! mereka menyebalkan!"ucapnya pelan

"Ah, tadi asyik sama pacarmu?"Tanyaku berusaha membuat topik

"BERISIK! UDAH DEH! JANGAN TANYA-TANYA AKU!" Karin marah dan aku terdiam. Kenapa dia semarah ini sih? padahal kan pertanyaanku ga menusuk hatinya? "Eh, apaan, tuh!"Tanya Karin kasar setelah ia melihatku memegang kado "Ngambil kado punya Ino, ya!"

"Nggak, aku dikasih Ino, soalnya dulu kita dekat sewaktu smp"

"Sini liat!"Karin menarik hadiah milikku dan bergegas ingin membuka-nya

"Hei, ga sopan sekali kamu!"Teriak Ino dari atas balkon rmhnya "Mengambil paksa dan merusak hadiah dariku untuk teman kecilku itu." Karin langsung diam setelah mendengar teriakan Ino, aku juga hanya diam… takut…takut kalau dia merasa sangat marah dan mengadu pada… ibu…

**BRAK!**

"SUDAH! KAU SELALU SAJA MEMBUAT ADIKMU MENANGIS DAN MEMBUAT DIA MALU!"Omel ibu sambil memukul meja belajarku ketika aku sedang belajar. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam…

"KAU ITU BODOH, YA! CEPAT MINTA MAAF PADANYA!"Teriak ibu lagi, dan disamping ibu ada Karin yg berwajah jutek

Aku menunduk dan berdiri "Maaf, Karin…"

"Heh! kau pikir aku bisa langsung maafin apa?"Teriak Karin lalu telepon berdering "Halooo~ ah Sasukee~ baik~ daaah"Dia memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu berwajah ceria "Baiklah~ kau kumaafkan, awas kau kalau gitu lagi!"Dia dan ibu keluar dari kamarku dan turun tangga untuk menuju ruang tamu

"Kenapa sih… ibu membenciku…?"Ucapku pelan sambil menahan air mataku yg ingin menetes.

**pagi hari…**

"Ohayou, Sakura"Sapa Sasuke di mobilnya yang super keren

"O…Ohayou"Balasku agak gugup dan aku langsung pergi

"Ah, tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"Ada Karin?"

"Karin… dia masih dijalan kayaknya, deh. Aku berangkat pagian, sih. Soalnya aku piket"

"Oooh… makasih, ya."

"Sama-sama"Balasku dan aku bergegas berlari ke sekolah… dari kejauhan pula Sasuke terus menatapku

"Sasukeee!"Panggil Karin dari belakang mobilnya dan Sasuke menengok

"Ah, kau sudah datang?"

"Iyaaa~ Aku lupa ada piket!"

"Kamu piket bareng sama kakakmu, kan?"

"Eh? ba…aah! iya! kita kan piketnya bareeng…"Jawabnya gugup

"Ooh… yaudah, kita masuk yuk."

"Ayooo!"Karin menarik Sasuke dan mereka berjalan menuju lantai 2, kelas 1-4. Saat mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas tiba-tiba Ino datang.

"Sakuraa! aku pinjam pe… Lho? Kok kamu yg pi…"Blm selesai Ino bicara aku langsung membungkam mulutnya

"Pii? piket?"Tanya Sasuke dan mata Karin melotot

"aah… maksudnya itu pikun! kan dia mau pinjam pe'er! tapi pikun!hehehe… sudah ya! Ah, Karin, aku udah piket, kamu bisa lanjutkan, kan? aku mau ke kelas si Ino-chan!"Aku langsung buru-buru menarik Ino

"Hafu fahuuu hofong! holooong!(aku mau ngomong! tolooong!)"Akhirnya aku berhasil menarik Ino hingga keluar kelas. "Lepaas!"Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku

"Maaf. Tolong kau jgn tanya apapun…"

"Kau…kenapa kau seperti itu? ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

"Nggak, kok."

"Dulu Karin tak seperti itu, kan? Terakhir kulihat ia sewaktu kls 1, dia anak yg baik, kok… tapi kok sekarang…?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja… oh, ya. Ini pr bahasa"Aku memberikan pr-ku

"Hah? tumben kau mau?padahal…biasanya…"

"Yaaa… kalau nggak mau sini!"Aku menarik pr-ku

"Aaah! nooo!"Dia menarik pr-ku kembali "Eh, ngomong-ngomong… nanti kita main, yuk"

"Nggak bisa"

"Heeeee? knapaaaa?"

"Aku mau ke kantor pos… mau kirim surat ke ayahku"

"hah? emang ayahmu blm pulaaaang?"Ino heran mendengar itu, sejak 1 smp ayah ga pulang(bang toyiiib kale XD ). Juga sejak itu ibu membenciku… memangnya salahku apa?

"Belum . Aku juga bingung… ayah kan pergi sejak aku kls 1 smp. Tapi ibu masih baik-baik aja kok sama aku. Tapi… sejak aku kls 2 smp ibu jadi suka marah dan membenciku. Padahal dulu suka kukira kalau ibu marah-marah karena ayah meninggal di pekerjaan, tapi kan… ayah suka membalas surat untukku? Lalu ibu marah kepadaku karena apa, ya?Apa mungkin… aku melakukan kesalahan yg amat fatal?"

Rumah Ino

**Teng toong**

Aku memencet bel rumah Ino di malam hari. Tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki tua membukakan pintu tersebut "Yaa?"

"Uuung… maaf mengganggu, aku mencari Ino"

"Ooh… mencari nona muda, ya. Kau Sakura, ya?"

"Eh? anda kenal saya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan teman lamanya. Aku ini Jiraiya"

"Oh! kakek Jiraiya?"Aku kaget melihat sosok kakek Jiraiya masih bekerja disini, padahal sudah tua. Dan kenapa aku nggak kenal padanya, ya?

"Ayo masuk Sakura"Kakek Jiraiya membukakan pintu lebar-lebarr untukku lalu menutupnya ketika aku sudah di dalam. Aku diperkenankan untuk duduk di ruang tamu yg sangat besar. Ino memang anak orang yang sangat kaya. Namun dia bukan tipe anak yang suka memboros- boroskan uang dan sombong.

"Lho, Sakura-chan?"Tanya Naruto-san diatas dekat tangga

"Ah, Na…Naruto-san…"

"Kau disuruh Ino datang, ya?"Dia langsung turun dari lantai dua dan duduk di sofa depanku.

"Maaf, Sakura. Nona muda sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dia habis dari kantor nona besar. Dimohon menunggu"Ucap Jiraiya sehabis mencari Ino

"Baik. Nggak apa- apa, kok."

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu, selamat malam nona Sakura dan tuan muda"

"Selamat malam"Balasku dan Naruto-san lalu Jiraiya pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Kau disuruh si Ino ngapain?"Tanya Naruto-san

"Dia bilang aku disuruh menginap."

"Disuruh? mau aja kamu… pasti dia maksa!"

"Eh? memang sih… tapi aku senang kok. hahaha" jawabku anggun, yah kalo inerku, kapan lagi bisa semalam ga diomelin sama ibu! wahahaha

"Heemm… udah lama aku ga ketemu kamu, lho."

"Hehe…"aku hanya bisa ber-hehe ria, karena aku agak nervous kalo Cuma berdua gini sama cowok!

"Gimana kabarmu?"Tanya Naruto-san sambil nyengir lebar, khas Naruto-san

"Eh? Ba…baik kok. Kalo Naruto-san?"

"Kurang baiiik~"

"Heeh? kenapa?"

"Karena tugas yg kukerjakan selama sebulan penuh, hancur dalam sehari gara-gara si Ino sialan itu!"Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah, jadi serem

"Aaah… kalian saling membenci, ya?"

"Eh? siapa bilang? nggak, kok. Walaupun gitu sih aku sayang sama dia. Tapi ingin rasanya kutendang anak ituuuuuuuuu~~"Dia meremas bantal di sofa

"Hyaaaaa! sayangkuuuuu sudah datang rupanyaaaaa?"tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang, dengan tingkat ke-OOC'an yang amat sangat tinggi

"Gyaaa!"Aku sesak nafaas!

"Aiiiih~ manisnyaa"

"Gyaaaa!"Wajahku memerah, aku NERVOUS kalo DEKAT-DEKAT sama COWOK!

BUK!

Naruto-san menonjok wajah orang yg memelukku "Wadawww!"Teriak orang tersebut lalu ia terjatuh

"Jangan mabuk gitu, bodoh…"Omel Naruto-san sambil mengangkat orang itu, saat aku menengok ke belakang. Dia? siapaa?

"Ah, kamuuu… Sakuraaaa~?"Ujarnya setengah mabuk

"Gyaaaa! Kiba-kun!"Aku kaget sekali melihatnya!

"Aku pulaaang~ haaah… capeknya…"Teriak Ino "Si Kiba merepotkanku saja, bisa gawat kalau melihat si Saku… HYAA!"Ino kaget melihat Kiba menarik-narik kakiku

"Hii! bodoh! lepaskan dia!"Teriak Naruto-san berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kiba

"To…toloooooong~"aku meraung2 "huweee~"

DOEEENG~

BAK, BUK PRAAAAAANG! DUARRRRRRR! ZRAKKKK! BRAKKKKKKK BYUUUUR *Sfx keributan di ruang tamu*

**kamar ****Ino**

"Maaf, ya… lagi-lagi sepupuku merepotkan. Dasar menyebalkan…" Ino meminta maaf padaku

"Iya… tak apa, kok."

"Hehe… Kiba kan naksir kamu dari sd, lho… wahaha, ga ketemu setahun kan rasanya kangen"

"Eeeh? bohooong?"Aku kaget mendengar perkataan Ino barusan

"Iya, dia kan bilang waktu kls 1 smp. eheheee~ Yudah, terima aja, dia kan ganteng. Idola cewek-cewek di sekolahnya lhoo…"

"Uuuung… nggak bisa kujawab, nih. Aku mau fokus dulu ke masalahku, aku juga kangen banget nih sama ayahku… udah kayak bang toyib aja…= ="

"Hah? yang lagu dangdut di indo, ya? wahahahaa" (aneh-aneh aja nih yg buat cerita)

"Hmmm… kau ada apa manggil aku kesini?"Tanyaku

"Nggak apa, aku mau kamu nginep disini aja. Aku kangen sih sama kamuuu~" Ino mencubit pipiku (jangan jadi Yuri, mbak! Sadar!)

"Dasar gila, dah!"

"Hahaha…"

**esoknya**

"aku pulang…"Ucapku agak takut lalu aku meliat sesuatu yg terselip di kotak surat dan aku membukanya, siapa tau saja dari ayah… "Ah, benar! ayah kirim suraat!"Aku kegirangan dan menemukan setangkai mawar merah dikotak surat rumah. "Buat siapa, ya? paling buat Karin da…"

_for: Sakura, from: secret admirer_

"Wah…"pipiku memerah dan melihat keadaan sekeliling "Siapa niiih? Apa iya si Kiba-kun?"Aku bingung sekaligus deg degan! dan bergegas masuk ke kamarku untuk mengunci pintu. Kutaruh setangkai mawar di dekat meja belajarku dan segera kubuka surat dari ayah

**_Untuk Sakura tersayang…_**

**_Sakura… bagaimana kabarmu disana? apa kau sehat-sehat saja, nak? Gimana dengan keluarga yg lain? apa Karin dan ibu baik-baik saja?_**

**_Ayah minta maaf karena ayah belum bisa pulang kerumah… ini karena pekerjaan, ayah juga sibuk sekali hingga tak dapat meneleponmu. Lagipula sinyal disini kurang bagus. Maaf ya, Sakura._**

**_Ayah selalu mengoakanmu, nak… Ayo semangaaaaat!_**

**_ayah_**

Aku tersenyum setelah membaca surat ayah. Aku senaaang sekali jika melihat sepucuk surat dari ayah datang, aku selalu diberikan semangat olehnya. Aku menyayangi ayah… kuharap ayah sehat juga, dan bisa secepatnya pulang…

"Hei, Sakura, jangan mengurung diri dikamar, apa kau hikikumori*? kau sedang apa?"Tanya ibu dengan membuka langsung pintu kamarku

"Me…menulis surat untuk ayah."

"O…oohh… begitu, lanjutkan saja. Kalau sudah cepat makan! kalau tidak makanan ibu bereskan!"

"Baik"Jawabku lalu ibu menutup pintu. Aku sudah senyum-senyum untuk membalas surat ayah… dari luar kamar ini terlihat sosok ibu sedang menangis memegangi dadanya entah mengapa.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku telah selesai menulis surat juga menaruh diamplop. Tinggal turun saja untuk makan siang… aku turun ke lantai 1. Karin sedang kencan, dan ibu sedang ada acara reuni dari sma, baru saja ibu berangkat.

"Rasanya sepi sekali dirumah ini…"Aku bicara sendiri … dan menghangatkan makanan yg sudah dingin lalu bergegas mengambil satu piring

PRANG

"A..aduh!"Aku kaget, tiba-tiba pandanganku kok agak kabur, ya? apa aku darah rendah? atau anemia?

Tok tok tok

"siaang…"

"Ya…ya… tunggu sebentar…"Jawabku sambil jalan terbiasa, dalam sekejap pandanganku kembali lagi. Aku membuka pintu "Ah… Na...Naruto-san?" sapaku gugup

"uung… bukumu tertinggal" Naruto-san memberikan buku-ku

"Makasih"Jawabku

"Kau sedang apa? sendirian, ya?"

"Iya, Naruto-san darimana?"tanyaku

"Habis main bola sama teman."

kruuuuk~

"E…."

"Suara apaan, tuh?"Tanyaku "Naruto-san belum makan, ya?" lanjutku

"Su…sudaaah~" kruuuuuk~ "Eeee…"wajahnya memerah, mungkin karena malu?

"aku juga baru mau makan, kita makan berdua saja. Dirumahku lagi nggak ada orang, sih…"

"justru lebih paraaah~"Ujar Naruto-san parah dengn wajah yg memerah

"eh? apa?"

"Ah, nggak"Jawabnya, aku membukakan pintu lebar-lebar lalu menyuruh Naruto-san untuk duduk dimeja makan. Dan aku bergegas mengambil piring baru "ini"

"Ah, makasih.. Itadakimasu~" Naruto-san langsung menyerbu makanan "Waaah~ oishiiiiii~~"

"Eh? benarkah? itu ibuku yg buat lho"

"ya, pasti kau senang punya ibu yg pintar masak! Pasti ibumu baik!" Naruto-san tersenyum

"Eh? se…senang kok, ibu memang baik."

"Begitu…"

"A…aku ke belakang dulu"aku bergegas membereskan piring yg tadi pecah.

zrek

"Aduh!"aku kesakitan, tanganku terkena pecahan piring dan badanku menjadi gemetaran melihat darah… aku takut sekali melihat darah! aku takut sejak kecelakaanku dengan nenekku!

Badanku menjadi lemas dan gemetaran seketika melihat darah.

"Sakura, makasih ya makanan…ah… kau kenapa?" Naruto-san langsung menaruh piring kotor di wastafel dan ia menatapku dengan penuh rasa khawatir. ia bergegas mengambil handuk kecilnya yang belum ia pakai untuk menghentikan darahku. "Kau takut darah, ya?"Tanya-nya dan aku hanya mengangguk. ia membantuku untuk berdiri dan duduk di kursi dan ia membersihkan pecahan piring yg kupecahkan. Dalam beberapa menit pecahan piring itu sudah dibersihkan dilantai . ia membuka handuk kecilnya dan mencari obat di tasnya. "aku bersihkan dulu ya lukamu, kebetulan aku suka bawa p3k buat olahraga" Dia bergegas membersihkan lukaku dan menutupinya dengan perekat luka. Gemetaranku perlahan-lahan menghilang…

"Kau masih gemetaran?"Tanya Naruto-san

"Nggak, kok… makasih ya"

"ya… sama-sama."

"Nah kalau gitu aku pulang dulu, ya…" Naruto-san memasukan peralatan p3knya kedalam tas lalu ia bergegas memakai sepatu diteras. Dalam beberapa detik ia langsung berdiri tegak dan menenteng tasnya "Aku pulang, ya. Makasih hidangannya"

"Iya, sama-sama. Makasih juga ya udah nolongin aku nutupin luka ini…"

"Iya, sama-sama juga. Daah…"

"Daah.."

blam

"Pheew~ untung saja Naruto-san menutupi lukaku"Ucapku. Lalu aku bergegas naik ke lantai 3(loteng) untuk masuk ke kamarku, aku langsung tidur-tiduran sambil memikirkan Naruto-san

**esoknya, di sekolah… bel istirahat**

BRUKK!

Karin tiba-tiba mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh. ia mendorongku dengan wajah yang kesal di taman belakang, agak sepi disini.

"Aduuuh! sakiiit!"

"HEH! JANGAN BERLAGAK BAIK KAMU!"Omel Karin

"Apa? kamu ngomong apaan ,sih?"

"GARA-GARA KAMUUUU!" Karin menjambak rambutku

"Karin! lepaskan akuu! aaaakh! Kariiiin! sakiiiit!"Aku meringis kesakitan, ia menarikku paksa. "KARIIN!"

Dia melemparku hingga aku terjatuh lalu aku dikerumuni teman-teman Karin. Ada 3 cewek yg berwajah kesal seperti Karin terhadapku

"Ka…kalian kenapa?"Tanyaku

"EH, GARA-GARA KAMU TUH YA! DASAR CEWEK GA TAU MALU!"Omel cewek 1

"KAMU TUH PENGKHIANAT!"Teriak Karin

"Karin!"Teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan, Karin kaget kalau tindakannya terlihat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke berlari menghampiri Karin. Wajah Karin tersenyum berseri-seri lalu…

PLAK!

"Akh?"Teman-teman Karin kaget melihat respon Sasuke, Karin hanya bengong kalau pipinya ditampar oleh Sasuke, aku juga sangat kaget melihat Sasuke menampar Karin. Karin menangis lalu ia pergi menjerit-jerit.

"Sasuke.. apa kau nggak takut nanti putus sama Karin?"Tanyaku

"Nggak, soalnya kita udah putus."

"HAH? KENAPA?"Aku makin kaget saja mendengarnya

"Soalnya… akhir-akhir ini aku makin tau sifat buruknya yang..."

"Namun kau tak tau sifat baiknya?"Potongku "Karin sebenarnya anak baik, kok…"

"Kenapa kau masih membelanya, sih? Apa karena ia adikmu?"

"Tidak. Memang benar… dia memang anak yang baik. Hanya saja mungkin karena ayah tidak pulang dan ibu selalu memanjakannya. Kalau ia sudah mempercayai seseorang ia pasti sangat baik. Dia jahat padaku mungkin karena dia belum bisa mempercayaiku"

"Aakh! kenapa sih sifatmu seperti itu! Kau terlalu mudah mempercayai orang! Gara-gara kamu tau kita putus!"

"Hah? aku?"

"Soalnya sekarang aku suka sama kamu!"Omelnya dengan wajah yang memerah… tiba-tiba angin berhembus, dedaunan berterbangan.

"Gara-gara kebaikanmu… aku jadi suka sama kamu… sejak kelas 3 smp!"

DHEG!

Seketika degup jantungku berdetak, baru kali ini aku ditembak… /

* * *

Bersumbang (a.k.a bersambung XD)

yaaaaa~ maaf kalo ga menarik, bilang aja~

Silakan beri aku kripik(kritikan! = ="), komen, puji (siape yang pengen muji elu?), eh iya, klo nge-flame dihalusin ya bahasanya...*Ditimpuk bata


	2. Chapter 2

**Haloooooo semuaaaa**

**Kami Ria dan Via, penulis yg agak gila**

**Yup! ini dia episode 2 yang sudah ditunggu (emang ditunggu?)**

**yaudah terserah kalian aja! silakan menikmati (lu kira makanan)**

**Half The Happiness**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto is the own of Naruto**

**Half the Happiness by Via and Ria**

**Warning : OOC, Alurnya…ya gitu deh, AU, gaje, typo, miss typo, dan lain lain, sebagainya, kawan- kawannya, dan semua yang ga bener. Benar- benar maaf ==". Eh, Naruto umurnya lebh tua ya~~**

**Pair (s) ch.3 : Tokoh utamanya Sakura Haruno, kalau pair buat chapter 3 SasuSaku, NaruSaku. SasuKarin ilang! (horeee!)**

**Summary: Karin berlari keluar taman. ia melambaikan tangan padaku sambil tertawa. Dari kejauhan sebuah truk besar menghampiri Karin yang sedang tertawa. Aku kaget melihatnya dan berlari ke arahnya…"Ka… Kariiin…"Ucapku lemas

* * *

**

BOOOOOONG~

'Sakura… ada apa denganmu? Sakura-chan… apa ka-kau baik- baik saja? Hei Sakura, ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi denganmu dong!' Yah, begitulah sahabatku, jika bengong seperti ini, mereka pasti mulai wek wek wek.

"Ya ampun, dia kenapa, sih?"Tanya Gaara, orang yang dapat disebut sahabatku.

"Entahlah"Jawab Ino

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Aku menjedotkan kepalaku ke meja belajar dan tentu saja, teman-temanku berteriak histeris sambil mengelu-elukan namaku. Tiba- tiba teman- teman Karin datang menghampiri aku dan sahabat- sahabatku sambil marah.

"Sadar juga kau apa salahmu." Kata seorang dari dua sahabat Karin, Rin namanya

"Rin…maksudmu apa?"Tanya Gaara

"Gara-gara dia Karin dan Sasuke putus!"Omelnya dan aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku pasrah.

"Hah? emang apa yang Sakura perbuat? Mana tega dia rebut pacar adik kembarnya sendiri? lagian dia kan suka takut sama cowok!"Timpa Temari

"Si Sasuke tuh putusin si Karin karna dia berpindah hati ke Sakura tau!"

suasana hening sejenak lalu sahabat-sahabatku tertawa kencang

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BODOH! BEGO BANGET SIH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Heh, itu sih wajah Karin aja yg jelek! hahaha"Tawa Ino

"Tidak! Dia lebih cantik!"Bela Amaru "Kau tau? walaupun mereka kembar wajah mereka sangat berbeda!"

"Yaudah, berarti dia jorok!"Lanjut Temari

"Dia sangat rapi!"

"Berarti sifatnya, bodoh!"Timpa Gaara

"Dia ba…"

"Baik apanya? Aku jadi curiga, jangan- jangan Karin memintamu untuk memojokkan dia hah?"Potong Gaara

"Tidak!"

"Kalau gitu cepat kau keluar!"omelnya penuh emosi.

"Gaara! jangan! dia perempuan!"Aku langsung menghentikannya sebelum ia bertindak lebih jauh, well. Ketika Gaara marah, wew ga usah ditanya betapa seremnya dia.

"Awas kau, Gaara!"Ujar Rin geram dan keluar dari kelasku. Aku hanya bisa lemas melihat kejadian tadi… bisa-bisa Karin marah besar dan ibu tambah membenciku. Aku takut!

"Sakura… maafkan aku, tadi aku terbawa emosi" Gaara meminta maaf padaku.

"iya, nggak apa, kok… kau pasti kesal kalau temanmu dilakukan seperti itu. Mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yg sama dengan Amaru dan Karin. "Aku tersenyum.

Diluar pintu ada Karin yang sedang menangis… sendirian…

**=Skip Time- Selesai Sekolah=**

"Sakura, mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke padaku, kami satu kelas, juga dengan Karin. Aku mengetahui kalau Karin menangkap pembicaraan kami berdua, saat aku menengok kearahnya ia membuang muka lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Karin! tunggu"Panggilku, aku mengejarnya. Dia berlari dan aku mengejarnya hingga ia berhasil kutangkap di sebelah perpustakaan yang lumayan sepi

"Apaan, sih?" Karin marah

"Maafkan aku…"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Ka… karena gara-gara aku…"

"Puas kau! Puas menghancurkan hubungan kami berdua! Makan tuh! kau senang kan kami berdua putus!" ucap Karin dengan menahan sesuatu yang telah membendung dimatanya, air mata.

"Nggak! Aku nggak ada maksud untuk menghancurkan hubungan kalian berdua, kok. Sungguh!"

"Bohong! Kau dari dulu selalu mendapatkannya! Kenapa sih! Kau sudah mengambil ayah! sekarang kau sudah mengambil Sasuke juga! Apa kau akan mengambil temanku?"Omelnya lalu ia mendorongku dan ia berlari pulang ke rumah.

"Kariiin!"panggilku untuk mengejarnya namun saat aku mengejarnya aku dihadang oleh teman-temannya

"Heh! mau ngapain Karin, kau?"Tanya Amaru

"Pe…permisi!"Aku mencoba menerobos mereka

"Eeeeiis! kau kira kita disini ngapain, hah?" sambung temanya yang satu lagi, Rin

"Awas! aku mau bertemu Kariiin!"

"Heeh! dengerin!"Rin mendorongku "Kamu nggak bisa ganggu teman kita! kamu udah bikin hidupnya menderita!"

"Menderita?"aku heran, 'kenapa dia menderita? Bukankah selama ini aku yang terus menderita? Aku yang selama ini menjadi pelampiasan amarah ibu. Kenapa jadi Karin yang menderita?'

"Kau sudah merebut hartanya yang berharga! dia bilang kau merebut ayahnya! Karena ayahnya lebih sayang padamu! Dan sekarang kau merebut Sasuke dari sisinya! Apa nggak sakit?"

"A…aku nggak merebutnya! Karin sendiri yang hanya berpikir kalau ayah lebih sayang padaku" elakku

"Jangan bohong kau!" Rin menarik tanganku kencang

"Ti…tidak!"Tiba-tiba aku mengingat kejadian akan kecelakaanku. Sewaktu kecelakaanku dengan nenek. Saat aku diculik, aku ditarik. "Tidaaak!"badanku gemetaran setelah tanganku ditarik paksa oleh Rin

"Lho, kalian?"Tanya Sasuke yg barusan keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan(anak rajin gituuu) "Kalian lagi?"

Aku gemetaran setelah melihat Sasuke, cewek-cewek itu pergi, badanku masih gemetaran juga. Aku memegangi pergelangan tanganku yg tadi ditarik oleh Rin, wajahku masih pucat akan kejadian tadi…

"Sakura, kau sakit?"Tanya Sasuke dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"I-ini…"Tiba-tiba aku teringat ketika aku berada di mobil ketika aku berumur 3 tahun dan tiba-tiba seorang lelaki menarik tanganku dengan kencang. "Itu… kapan terjadi? Apa yang telah terlupakan?"

**=Change Scene- Di rumah=**

"Karin…"panggil ibu "Ayo makan malam."

"Baik, bu"Jawabnya lalu ia turun dari lantai dua dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ketika ia melihatku tatapannya menjadi sinis "Aku ga mau makan kalau ada perempuan sialan itu!"Dia berlari lagi ke kamarnya

"Karin!"Panggil ibu, ia menatapku tajam "Ada apa lagi ini?"Ibu langsung mengejar Karin untuk naik ke lantai dua dan mendobrak pintu kamar Karin, terlihat sosok Karin yg sedang duduk dipojokan sedang memeluki sebingkai foto yang lumayan besar sambil menangis. "Karin sayang… kau kenapa?"

"Semua gara-gara Sakura, buu…! Gara-gara Sakura! Huaaa!" Karin menangis

"Sialaan! Gara-gara dia lagi kau begini!"Ibu marah

"Hiks…hiks…"

"Ya sudah, kita makan, ya. Ibu akan memarahinya"Bujuk Ibu dan Karin mengangguk. Mereka berdua turun dan menatapku sinis "Pergi kau!"Teriak Karin

"hah?"Aku bingung mendengar perkataan Karin.

"Aku ga akan mau makan kalau kau disini!"

"Eh? kenapa?"

"Aku muak!"

Terus terang aku sakit hati dengan perkataan MUAK dan aku langsung membereskan makananku yang cepat-cepat kuhabiskan. "Aku juga sudah selesai makan, kok"

"Cepat pergi!"Omelnya dan aku buru-buru naik ke atas.

"Karin kenapa segitu benci padaku sih? padahal kan aku nggak salah?"ucapku sambil melempar koin kecilku. Koin itu menggelinding bebas.

glundung…. trak trak trak

Koin kecil itu menggelinding lalu aku mengejarnya, koin itu masuk ke kamar Karin. "Hup!" aku berhasil menangkap koin itu "Ah…"Aku kaget dengan keadaan kamarnya. Berantakan sekali…

Aku melihat bingkai foto yg agak besar di kasurnya dan aku melihatnya… "Ini… ini kan Sasuke dan Karin? Lho, kok basah."aku merasakan bingkai kaca ini basah… bantalnya juga ada lingkaran air seperti orang yang habis menangis? Aku mengangkat bantalnya dan banyak foto-foto Karin dan Sasuke yang dikumpulkan dibawah bantal, Karin ternyata begitu menyayanginya… "Maafkan aku… Karin. Ternyata aku kakak yg jahat…"

Aku bergegas keluar dari kamar Karin dan keluar rumah. Berjalan ke taman untuk menulis ceritaku. Setelah mencari tempat yang pas aku menulis cerita. Aku duduk di rerumputan yg hijau, dibawah pohon yg besar dengan angin yg berhembus. Dari kejauhan terlihat orang-orang sedang bermain sepak bola… hm… suasana yg bagus. Biasanya aku menulis cerita apa yg kurasakan hari ini. Mungkin nanti cerita ini bisa kukirim ke penerbit. Aku suka sekali membuat cerita!

"Goool!"Teriak pemain sepak bola yg terdengar dikupingku, aku kenal suara itu. mereka terlihat senang sekali… beberapa menit kemudian(sekitar 20 menit) aku mulai agak mengantuk dan tertidur pulas dibawah pohon itu.

"sa…kura…"panggil seseorang "saku…"

"Ha…ha…hah?"aku langsung terbangun kaget ketika pipiku ditempeli sesuatu yang amat dingin. "Kyaaaa… apa ini?"

"Hai Sakura-chan"

"heh?"aku menengok kesamping kananku "huwaa! Naruto-san dan Kiba?"

"Surprise"Ucap Naruto-san

"Yo"sambung Kiba

"Kalian… sedang apa?"

"Main sepak bola, lihat?" Kiba menunjuk bajunya yg bernomor 8 dan Naruto-san nomor 7. "Kami menang, lho"

"Waah… selamat! Ah, ngomong-ngomong, tadi yang dingin itu apa, ya?"

"Teng toong.. nih juice buat kamu" Naruto-san memberiku orange juice yang dingin. Hem, sesuai dengan warna kesukaannya yang kuketahui dari Ino

"Agak beku"ujarku

"Ehehe… tadi kelamaan ditaruh di kulkas ruang klub"Jawab Kiba

"Hooo… bagus, lebih enak gini, ahahaa"

Dari jauh aku melihat sosok seorang gadis jalan sempoyongan… Gadis itu…"Karin?"

"Mau apa dia?"Tanya Naruto-san "Sama cowok?"

"Hah? cowok?"aku bingung "ah, sama Sasuke!"

"Kenapa kamu mutusin aku?"tanya Karin

"Karena aku menyukaimu"

"Maksudmu apa? Kau menyukaiku, kan? Lalu maksudmu apa memilih Sakura?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu dan aku menyayangi Sakura"Jawabnya

"Aku tak mengerti…"

"Aku hanya sebatas menyukaimu saja bukan menyayangimu. Dan aku menyayangi Sakura sejak smp kelas 3"

"Tunggu! itu kan saat kita jadian!"

"Memang. Baru setahun kita jalan… itupun sebenarnya aku nggak ada rasa sama kamu"

"Kau membohongiku, ya?"Tanya Karin lemas dan Sasuke hanya diam "Padahal aku memberikan kepercayaanku padamu… hahaha… yah aku- aku memang bodoh… sangat- bodoh"Dia bicara seperti orang tertawa namun airmatanya mengalir.

"Sakura juga memberikan kepercayaannya padamu"

"Jangan bicara Sakura lagi! Aku muak mendengar namanya! Kalau kau tak menyayangiku kenapa kau jadian denganku?"

"Ini memang salahku karena tak mengatakannya sejak awal… Sebetulnya seminggu setelah kita jadian aku mulai menyadari perasaanku pada Sakura. Ini memang salahku yang tak tegas."

"Mengapa kau memilihnya?"Tanya Karin

"Karena dia gadis yang kuat… dia tetap tegar dan dia terus mempercayaimu, aku tau kau jahat padanya, dan aku tau ibumu membenci Sakura, tapi dia tetap tersenyum. Saat kemarin aku melihatmu memojokkan Sakura , aku benar-benar membencimu… karena aku tau kau sangat kejam. Namun dia masih saja membelamu"

"Bohong! Kau pasti bohong! Mana mungkin dia membelaku! Dia pasti tertawa!"Teriak Karin lalu wajah Sasuke mulai dingin dan tajam menatapnya. (OC!), hal itu membuat Karin takut…

"Lihat, kau selalu saja seperti itu…"Ucap Sasuke

"Sakura bilang kau sebetulnya anak baik. Hanya butuh menjadi orang yang dipercayainya saja hal itu bisa membuat kau baik pada orang itu. Kau baik padaku karena kau mempercayaiku… Kau baik pada temanmu karena kau mempercayainya. Dan kau tak mempercayai kakakmu sendiri, kasihan sekali kau…"Karin hanya menangis mendengar perkataan Sasuke, tangisan yg ia tahan membuat dadanya terasa sesak "Kau menahan tangisanmu…?"

Karin hanya jongkok dan mengangguk

"Rasanya sesak, kan? Hal itu pula yang dilakukan kakakmu… dia lebih berjuang karena ia paksakan untuk tersenyum… bayangkan saja ia selalu mengalah padamu, ia terlalu berlebihan mengalah sehingga membuatmu egois. Dia terlalu baik…"

Badan Karin bergetar mendengar perkataan Sasuke, air matanya mulai turun lagi, semakin deras… wajahnya dan matanya memerah, di dinginnya cuaca ini…

"Kurasa sudah cukup, Karin… Pikirkan kesalahanmu baik-baik." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Karin sendirian dengan hembusan angin yg membuatnya tambah menggigil. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, pelukannya hangat dan membuat Karin terasa nyaman.

"Karin…"ucapku

Karin kaget sekali. Dia menengok ke belakang, orang yg memeluknya itu adalah aku… kakaknya sendiri.…"Sa…saku... hiks!"Dia memelukku erat sambil menangis, ia tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. "Maafkan aku… hiks…"

"Aku tau, Karin…"aku juga menangis "Aku juga minta maaf… aku tau kau juga kesepian, kan?"

"aaah… so sweet"Ucap Kiba disebelah pohon dari kejauhan

"Itu baru namanya kakak adik"Sambung Naruto-san

"Eh? mereka kakak adik?"Tanya Kiba

"Iya"

"Beda banget, ya… aku lebih suka kakaknya, hahaha"

Naruto menjitak Kiba "Iya lah, orang kau penggemarnya sejak sd! Dasar bodoh, hehehe" candanya sambil nyengir

"Dasar kau!"balas Kiba

"Nah, aku mau mengucapkan permintaan maafku juga pada Sasuke…"Ujar Karin dan kami berdua melepaskan pelukan dan menghapus air mata masing-masing.

"Iya…"

Karin berlari keluar taman. ia melambaikan tangan padaku sambil tertawa. Dari kejauhan sebuah truk besar menghampiri Karin yang sedang tertawa. Aku kaget melihatnya dan berlari ke arahnya…

namun…

BRAKKKKKKK!

"Ka… Kariiin…"Ucapku lemas

To Be Continued

Iyey! Chapter kali ini terasa sangat pendek ya, jika dibandingkan dengan yang kemarin. Yah, berhubung Ria sedang malas membetulkan cerita Via yang sedikit ke kanan kiri *plak* jadilah chapter ini . Makasih ya, yang udah baca..! boleh minta reviewnya….?


	3. Chapter 3

**Half the Happiness Chapter 3

* * *

**

**Sakura POV**

Sekejap… aku teringat sebuah memori…

Aku mengingat seorang lelaki mengendarai mobil. Tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka … mobil terjatuh dan seseorang yang sedang menarik tangan orang lain.

BRAKKKKKKKK!

Terlambat…  
Aku terlambat…  
ah…  
Hitam…

"Sakura…" Ada beberapa suara yang terdengar ditelingaku, kesadaranku kembali dan ada Naruto nii-san, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata dan juga Gaara. Tak ada ibu ataupun Karin disampingku.

"Mana… Karin dan ibu?"Tanyaku agak lemas

"Karin masih di ruang icu. Dan ibumu terus menangis…"

"Karin… maafkan a-aku gara aku ka-"ucapku

"Dasar bodoh"Potong Naruto-san "Kau memang terlalu baik. Jangan bertindak sejauh itu!"Omelnya

"Heh, jangan marah-marah dirumah sakit!"Balas Ino

"Bi-biarkan aku menjenguk Karin…"Aku membuka selimutku dan melihat kakiku… diberi gips. "Kakiku? Kenapa… Be-begini?"

"Ah… itu akibat kau menolong Karin. Ka-kaki kananmu patah. Mungkin butuh waktu yang lama, atau bahkan, ehm se-selamanya tak bisa berjalan lagi…"

"A-apa? Ti-tidak mung..kin"

"Tapi… syukurlah kau selamat, Sakura."Ujar Sasuke  
"Iya, untung saja kau masih diberikan kehidupan"Lanjut Gaara  
"Walaupun kau tidak bisa berjalan, kau tetap sahabat kami"Timpa Temari  
"Kapan aku mulai bisa keluar lagi?"Tanyaku  
"Kata dokter sih seminggu lagi. Tapi nanti kau bisa pakai kursi roda, kok."Jawab Naruto-san sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto-san tanpa ekspresi.  
"Sejak kapan aku ada disini?"  
"Cukup lama, Karin belum sadarkan diri. Sementara yang menabrak kalian lari begitu saja."Cerita Naruto-san dan tiba-tiba dokter masuk ke dalam kamarku.  
"Bagaimana keadaanmu nona Haruno? apa yang kau rasakan?"  
"Kakiku sangat sakit"  
"Ya… kami sedang memeriksanya. Jangan banyak bergerak jika ingin cepat keluar."  
"Baik, dokter"Jawabku  
"Oke, kalau begitu. Selamat sore"  
"Heh? sore?"aku bingung dan membuka tirai, sudah sore? "Aku tertidur berapa hari, sih?"  
"1 setengah hari, mungkin… ahaha"Jawab Ino  
"Hah? Sa-satu setengah hari? Gawat! Besok aku harus mengerjakan tu-"  
"Ku pikir kau itu pintar, sudah pasti kau nggak sekolah selama seminggu!" Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar-ku  
"Aaah, sudah sore?" Ino dan Temari panik "Kita harus ngebut! ada diskon di Supermarket Toyu!"Mereka langsung keluar dari kamar rawatku dan buru-buru ke supermarket karena diskon dan melupakan sehabatnya yang kini… perempuan sendiri!  
"Ah…"Tinggal aku cewek sendiri… jangan tatap aku! jangan tatap aku!  
"Uuung… kalau gitu, besok kuberitau apa saja tugas dari sekolah, cepat sembuh, ya." Gaara mengusap kepalaku sambil tersenyum lebar dan aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, perlahan-lahan suara langkah kakinya menjauh hingga tak terdengar oleh telingaku.  
"Jadi… sekarang kita mau ngapain?"Tanya Sasuke  
"Aku mau pulang, besok aku harus berangkat jam 6 ke sekolah, aku jadi panitia, sih… daaah" Kiba juga ikut pulang. "Hu-h, kalau bisa akan kutolak perjanjian jadi panitia itu! Aku mau bersama Sakuraaa!" Kiba ngedumel.  
"Aku sih disini saja…"Ucap Naruto-san sambil duduk dibangku kanan dan membaca komik.  
"Aku juga disini" Ucap sasuke ikutan duduk dibangku sebelah kiri.  
"Haaah. aku mau menjenguk Karin, nih! Aku khawatir!"Ucapku pelan. Tiba-tiba seorang suster yang bernama Shizune datang ke kamarku menambah keadaan menjadi LEBIH kacau.  
"Maaf, waktu menjenguk sudah habis. Silakan kalian pulang".  
"Hei anak kecil! Besok kau sekolah, sana pulang!" ucap Naruto-san yang menyindir Sasuke.  
"Hei, kau juga harus pulang!"Balas Sasuke  
"Kalau nggak ada aku nanti siapa yang membantunya naik ke kursi roda?"  
"ada suster"  
"Apa setiap saat selalu ada? lalu jika ingin dibantu mengambilkan sesuatu juga butuh suster untuk kesini? kan merepotkan"  
"Sudah! jangan bertengkar! Kalau begitu anak dibawah 17 tahun harus pulang!"Omel suster dan Naruto menunjuk Sasuke lagi.  
"Saya 17 pas, dan anak kecil itu baru 15"  
"he-hei!"  
"Nah, nak. waktunya pulang, jangan membuat keributan lagi!"Suster menarik Sasuke yang memberontak.  
"Awas kau!"  
"Haha..anak kecil, dasar kau ".  
Aku hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Yah, lumayan berdebar juga sih, toh sekarang…. Cuma berdua sama ehmNaruto-san. Beberapa menit setelah Sasuke diusir aku memutuskan untuk menjenguk Karin yang masih di ruang ICU, aku duduk di kursi roda dengan bantuan Naruto-san. Letak ruang ICU tak jauh dari kamar rawat, jadinya bisa agak cepat. Aku agak takut setelah melihat ibu yang menangis, dari kejauhan firasatku sudah nggak enak.

"I-ibu…"Ucapku…

Ibu menengok melihatku lalu ia berlari menghampiriku… untuk…

PLAK!

Ibu menamparku.

"Anak sialan! Pasti gara-gara kamu, kan! Gara-gara kamu! kau akan menghilangkan hartaku yang paling berharga lagi!"

"Ta-tante tolong tenang dulu! Sakura tidak bersalah!" Naruto-san mencoba menenangkan ibu

"Diam kamu! Gara-gara anak sialan itu! Kau akan membunuh semua keluargaku!"

"Eh? Maksudnya, ibu nggak menganggapku sebagai keluarga?"

"khh…"Ibu langsung terlihat panik

"Katakan padaku, bu…"

"Be-berisik! Gara-gara kamu ayah meninggal!"Teriaknya sambil menggoyangkan pundakku, aku hanya bisa bengong mendengar perkataan ibu bahwa… ayah sudah meninggal?

"lalu… yang mengirimiku surat itu siapa?"

"Orang lain. Dia bukan ayahmu, dan aku menyuruh kerabat dekat ayahmu sekaligus rekan kerjanya untuk mengirimi surat untukmu."Cerita ibu dan disitu dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Perlahan badanku bergetar dan lemas.. Cairan hangat memaksa untuk keluar dari mataku.. Air mataku.  
"Lalu… jika Karin meninggal ibu nggak menganggapku keluarga?"  
"Sebagai anak angkat!"Ucapnya serak "Karena kau sebenarnya bukan anak kami"  
"Jadi… aku itu sebenarnya siapa?"  
"Kau bukan anak kami yang sebenarnya! Anak kami yang sebenarnya hanya satu! Hanya Karin!"Disitu aku tak dapat mengungkapkan kata, ibu juga mulai merasa bersalah "Maafkan ibu, Sakura…"  
"Kenapa ayah bisa meninggal?"Tanyaku  
"Ingatkah permintaanmu sewaktu sebelum ayah pergi?"Tanya ibu balik dan aku mengangguk, aku ingat kalau permintaanku hanya sepucuk bunga indah yang sewaktu itu kulihat bersama ayah.  
"Bunga yang kau minta letaknya hanya satu, dan bunga itu tumbuh di tempat yang rawan. Karena kita keluarga miskin waktu itu, ayah terpaksa tak membelinya ditoko karena tidak ada uang. Maka ia mengambilnya di tempat yang rawan, tempatnya sangat terjal… dan saat itu sehabis hujan, saat ia ingin mengambilnya, ia terpeleset dan jatuh ke lubang yang penuh dengan batu besar yang tajam, tempatnya dari atas juga sangat jauh dan terjal… saat ayah dibawa ke RS nyawanya sudah tak terselamatkan"Cerita ibu panjang lebar dan aku hanya bisa menatap wajah ibu yang sedang menahan tangisannya "Sejak itu ibu menganggapmu sebagai pembunuh. Karena ibu berpikir, seandainya ayah tak mengambil bunga itu untukmu, maka ayah tidak akan meninggal!"  
"I-ibu…"  
"Namun ibu juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena ibu menyalahkanmu yang tak tau apa pun…Ibu terus memarahimu untuk menghukummu karena kau yang telah membunuh ayah!"  
"Lalu… darimana ibu menemukanku?"Tanyaku dengan menahan air mataku yang ingin keluar lebih deras. Tiba-tiba suster keluar dari  
"Keluarga Karin, ia sudah sadar…"Panggil suster dan ibu berlari cepat ke ruang ICU, aku mengikutinya dari belakang bersama Naruto-san. Begitu masuk aku melihat sosok Karin sedang terbaring lemas, menatap langit-langit ruang ICU.  
"Karin! karin! kau baik-baik saja, nak?"Tanya Ibu terburu-buru. Karin hanya mengangguk pelan, aku memegang tangan Karin yang agak dingin.

"Karin… maafkan aku, ya. Aku tak berhasil melindungimu"Ucapku. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Kau…su.-dah melindungiku… Sakura" Karin berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata dengan kondisinya yang memprihatinkan.  
"Karin… berusaha supaya tetap sehat ya…"Aku menggenggam tangan Karin erat, Karin mengangguk  
"Aku berusaha untuk kalian.."Balas Karin  
Aku tersenyum "Karin…"  
"Ibu… tolong.. jangan menuduh..atau memarahi Sakura la-gi"Pinta Karin  
"Ke-kenapa?"  
"Karena dia… dia telah menolongku.. bukan menolongku karena kecelakaan ini… saat di dinginnya cuaca, aku sendirian.. dia berhasil meluluhkan hatiku dengan pelukannya… aku merasa tak kesepian lagi."  
"Tidak, Karin… Kau juga berusaha"Ujarku  
"A-aku…sa-sangat menyayangi kalian…"  
"Karin!"  
"Kuharap… kalian tidak ada dendam…"  
piip…pip~  
"Karin, jangan-"

"KARIIIN!"Teriak ibu histeris "Suster!"Ibu berteriak panik dengan kencang suster juga dokter datang kemari, mengambil sebuah alat yang ditempelkan ke jantung Karin, setiap benda itu menyentuh badan Karin naik, hal itu terus berulang kali dilakukan oleh dokter, hingga sentuhan yang terakhir tak dapat membuatnya kembali. Ibu berteriak histeris dan menangis… Karin…telah tiada didunia ini…ia sudah dipanggil kembali, dia hidup di alam yang berbeda.  
"Bu… sudahlah tenang, ibu jangan menangis, nanti Karin sedih karena ibu menangis"Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan ibu meskipun aku sendiri juga mengeluarkan air mata.  
"Bagaimana ibu bisa senang kalau ibu kehilangan anak satu-satunya! Apa kau senang?"  
"Tidak, a-aku juga sedih, tapi kalau terlalu berlebihan Karin akan tidak tenang karena ia berpikir ibu akan sangat terpuruk."Ujarku tegas dan ibu mulai agak tenang.  
Tuhan… kumohon… jangan engkau ambil semua orang yang kusayang dan orang yang menyayangiku. Kumohon!  
Aku berteriak dalam hati, memohon dan terus memohon. Aku takut jika nanti ibu akan pergi. Walaupun ternyata ia bukan ibu kandungku, aku tetap menyayangi ibuku!  
"Ibu, aku mau keluar dulu, ya. Besok pagi adalah pemakamannya"  
"Ya, hati-hati, ya…"  
Aku diam ketika ibu berkata 'hati-hati, ya' karena sebelumnya ibu tak pernah berkata seperti itu padaku "I-iya"Balasku, lalu aku meminta Naruto-san untuk pergi menuju taman belakang. Dalam beberapa menit kami berdua sampai di taman belakang rumah sakit, luas sekali… Hawanya juga sejuk, apa karena cuacanya agak mendung?  
"nah, sudah sampai… tapi agak mendung, nih."Ucap Naruto-san  
"Iya, nggak apa kok"Balasku… kami diam selama 2 menit, sehingga aku harus membuka mulutku"Naruto-san…"  
"Ya?"  
"Kau pernah kehilangan orang yang kau sayang?"Tanyaku  
"Hn? Pernah, kok. Dia… teman masa kecilku. Dia juga meninggal karna kecelakaan."  
"Heh?"  
"Waktu itu sih masih kecil banget, entah kenapa aku teringat hal ini."Naruto-san duduk dibangku taman rumah sakit, di depan kursi rodaku "Kejadian ini terjadi saat aku masih kelas 1 SD, dan dia masih TK. Dia meninggal di sebuah kecelakaan mobil, dan keluarganya juga telah tiada. Tapi sih kudengar ayahnya sekarat selama setahun dan akhirnya aku tak tau lagi. Tapi… yang pasti orang yang kusayang itu sudah meninggal"Cerita Naruto-san.  
"lalu?"  
"Maaf… aku tak berani meneruskannya"Dia berusaha untuk tersenyum  
"Ah… maaf… tak apa kok"  
"Ah, aku mau ke toilet sebentar!"Naruto-san langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Setelah memastikan Naruto-san pergi aku Aku langsung mencari tempat yang sepi, setelah aku menemukannya aku terdiam sejenak, lalu aku mengela nafasku dan mulai menangis lagi. Menumpahkan semua air mata yang terus kutahan sejak tadi… Selama beberapa menit aku terus menangis hingga tiba-tiba rintik-rintik hujan menetes, langit menangis, seperti diriku… Menangis… di sore ini, di cuaca yang sedingin ini... Aku langsung memajukan kursi rodaku ke pohon yg sangat tinggi dan besar, hingga dari kejauhan terlihat sosok Naruto-san lalu aku menghapus air mataku segera.  
"Hei, kok kamu bisa disini, sih?"Tanya Naruto-san  
"E…eh? Tadi aku mau nangkap kelinci, terus tiba-tiba ia pergi begitu saja, ehehe… maaf"Alasanku  
"Hoooh… kau habis menangis, ya? dipipimu basah, tuh!"  
"Eh? tadi kena rintikan hujan, dan aku langsung buru-buru kesini…"  
"O…ooh… masuk akal juga, sih, padahal hujankan masih rintik- rintik begini. Kalau gitu kita masuk ke kamarmu saja, sudah jam 5"Naruto-san mendorong kursi rodaku.  
Dalam beberapa menit kami berdua sampai di lantai 2, di kamar rawatku, terlihat sosok ibu yang sedang duduk tertidur di sebelah ranjangku. Seperti tertidur sehabis menangis.  
"Ah… kalau ada ibumu aku pulang saja mungkin?"pinta Naruto-san  
"Ah, boleh terima kasih ya, Naruto-san"Jawabku  
"Iya.."Balas Naruto-san sambil mengambil tasnya "Sakura…" lanjutnya  
"Ya?"  
"Semoga kau cepat keluar dari rumah sakit, ya" Naruto-san mengusap rambutku "Jangan menangis seperti tadi"  
"Hah? emang aku nangis, apa?"tanyaku lalu Naruto-san menunjukkan jarinya kearah mata kiriku. OMG, kepalaku memanas, ah tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak mungkin blushing!  
"Ini karena rintikan air hujan juga, ya?"  
"Eh…"Wajahku tambah memerah karena malu. "I-iya!"  
"tipuan yg bagus…"Ucapnya. Ia lagi-lagi mengusapkan tangannya ke rambutku lalu ia keluar dari kamar rawatku untuk pulang ke rumahnya.  
"Na-Naruto-san?"  
"Sakura…"Ibu terbangun dari tidurnya  
"Ibu… maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu"Aku menundukkan kepalaku  
"Tak apa. Ibu juga sudah agak lama tidur kok."  
"O-oh…"  
"Sakura, sini ibu bantu naik"Ibu beranjak bangun dari kursinya dan ia menolongku untuk naik ke ranjangku, ia membantuku untuk naik dan akhirnya ibu berhasil membantuku untuk naik ke ranjangku.  
"Bu, aku ke pemakaman Karin besok boleh pakai tongkat saja? kan hanya kaki kananku"  
"Boleh… agar kau bisa melihat Karin untuk terakhir kalinya"Ibu memelukku erat, tubuhnya hangat… sungguh sangat nyaman dipeluk seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan pelukan ibu.  
Besok… adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihat Karin, kumohon tuhan… Aku berharap… Karin adalah orang terakhir yang hilang dari kehidupanku! Jangan engkau tambahkan lagi. Aku mohon!

To be continued…

_Aduduh…Nggantung! Jadi bingung. Endingnya enakan Sasusaku apa Narusaku ya? Makasih ya buat Tobito Uchiha, Uchiharuno Rin, sama Red Sunday sky dan aiueo yang udah me-review. Berhubung ending udah dibuat, Via sama Ria (Viari) ga akan merubah pair yang sudah direncanakan. Hiks~ maaf ya buat yang pairnya ga terlalu disuka. Hueeee *plak*_

_Viari: "Review yak!"_


End file.
